Anne: Journey to Green Gables/Credits
Opening Title Card A Kevin Sullivan Production Anne Journey to Green Gables Ending Credits and Logo Join Anne's Club at www.annetoon.com Produced by Christine Davis Executive Producers Trudy Grant Kevin Sullivan Written by Kevin Sullivan Michael MacLennan Directed by Kevin Sullivan With the Voices of McKenzie Sullivan Anne Shirley Wayne Robson Matthew Cuthbert Patricia Gage Marilla Cuthbert Lally Cadeau Madame Poubelle Cedric Smith Tupper Michael Beaver Wilfred Geoff Kahnert Bailey Kathryn Greenwood Mavis Patricia Hamilton Rachel Lynde Rebecca Peters Diana Barry Ali Mukaddam Gilbert Blythe Dalene Irvine Felicity King Kyle Fairlie Felix King Linda Sorenson Hetty King Ellen Ray Hennessy Mrs. Hammond Kim Kutheubl Alice Lawson Sarah Botsford Mrs. Barry & Frau Schuller Assistant Director Wayne Lee Pack Associate Producer Cherri Hurst Production Manager Brent Ackland Production Executive Elizabeth Young Production Accountant Loretta Van Hart Voice & Casting Director Jessie Thomson Sheets Direction Steve Fitch Lip Assignment Cathy Parks Assistants to the Producers Remi Fernhout Len Remedios Production Assistants Brad Adams Cindy King Dan Matthews Catherine Roebuck STORYBOARD Storyboard Artists John Flagg Dan Nosella Storyboard Revision Artists Jason James Mike Tweedle Leica Editors Mhairi Kerr Jason Irvine Shawn Kalb DESIGN Design Supervisors Satjit Matharu Dave Quesnelle Design Co-ordinators Natalie Turner Cindy King Brenda Wood Character Designers Mark Ackland Eugene McDermott Junior Character Designers Robin Boyko Kevin Price Location Designers Mark Komza Marcin Lichowski Props Designers Iain Gordon Roja Huchez Shawn Pascuttini Effects Design Pang FX Digital Effects Design Seamus O'Keeffe Design Clean Up Diana Berson POSING Posing Supervisor Scott Flynn Co-ordinator Mark Bathe Posing Artists Mark Ackland Rochelle Kitchen Stephen Baker Blair Kitchen Chris Vann Kevin Micallef Trevor Dean-Freeman Kevin Price Joe Giampapa Troy Quane Phillip Williams LAYOUT Layout Supervisor Terry Lenko Asst. Layout Supervisor Barry Oehm Layout Assistant Elisa Dalmacio Layout Artists Alexander Ahilov Eugene McDermott Robert Barton Kevin McDonald Suzanne Dargie-Lynes Glen McLeod Jenny Haskins Dolores Moreira Chris Hayes Colin Nordell Sean V. Jeffrey Terry Rotsaert Kevin Klis Ramon Storr Kent Madden John Stuart Ron Wilson ANIMATION Animation Supervisior Wayne Lee Pack Animators Mark Ackland Rochelle Kitchen Ian Blum Blair Kitchen Brian Coughlan Kevin Micallef Trevor Dean Freeman Eilen Middleton Assistant Animators Jim Bridle Brad Hughes Joel de la Cruz Chris Palimaka Information Technology Dir. of Information Systems Greg Battle Network Administrator Mike Haas Clean Up Artists Kyung Hee Boker Yasser Haider Blayne Burnside Lisa Harlton Yeon-Tae Choi Mike Helmer Michael Femur Myungee Heo Regnerito Frondozo John Hinshelwood Aputik Gardiner Martin Hopkins Sandy Kellerman Vicki Pui Roland L'ecuyer Pamela Rose Brad Lucas Jan Rosicki Paul Mora Mahrash Teharni Michael Milligan Ian Williams Tom Nagy Seung-Gwan Yang Additional Animation By Hanho Heung-Up Co., Korea Overseas Supervisor Denis Deegan BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor Vlad Ignatovic & Supervising Key Painter Background Co-ordinator Warren Shepherd Background Key Painters Alexander Ahilov Steve Murray Ben Shannon Lin Qju Background Painters Meagan Bennell Oleg Lipchenko Goran Bukvic Karen Nikolov Angela Cabral Colin Nordell Piper Courchesne Lin Qju Dejan Dimitrijevic Svetlana Ristic Laura Dundas Dragan Samardzija Alexsander Ivanisevic Sladjana Samardzija Grigor Kuzmanov Alice Sinker Daniella Lazarova Bojana Videkanic Bojan Zoric DIGITAL PAINT & COMPOSTING Color Styling Vlad Ignatovic Brenda Wood Digital Paint Seamus O' Keeffe & Compositing Supervisor Digital Paint & Brenda Wood Compositing Co-ordinator Digital Painters Tara Campbell Karen O' Keeffe Elisa Dalmacio Editha Payumo Amedeo de Palma Nora San Jose Derek Geldart Tomoko Sasaki Laleh Ladjervardi Anthony Valentyne Tania Nikolova David Volf Compositiors Brian Cooper Carin MacInroy Rob Fiumano Glen McLeod Brian Harriman Steve Sanderson Catherine Leuverink Ryan Smith Ian Marrs Angela To Thomas Vogt POST PRODUCTION Edited by Mhairi Kerr Post Production Supervisor Ben Wilkinson Music Composed & Conducted by Don Gillis Peter Breiner Sound Editing Services Super Sonics Inc. Christopher G. Harris Scott McCrorie Dialog Editor Scott McCrorie Effects Editors Hamish MacKenzie Doug Hubert Music Editing Ben Wilkinson Stephen Hudecki Foley Editor Richard Segal Assistant Sound Editor Sheila Murray MEDALLION/PFA Lead Mixer Mike Baskerville Second Mixer Jamie Sulek Foley Artist Sid Lieberman Foley Artist Assistant John MacDonald Foley Recordist John Dykstra Sound Recording Studio Manta Sound Recording Engineers Bill Hermans Jon Malden Andre French Recording Assistants Remi Fernhout Stephen Stephanic TOYBOX Executive Producer Andy Sykes VFX Manager Mike Ellis VFX Producer Fiona Campbell Westgate VFX Project Manager Chad Malbon HD Fire Editor Brian Reid Assistant HD Fire Editor Pietro Gallo HD Editors Will Hearn Fernando Guerreiro Colourist Kevin Elliot Digital Film Operators Kevin Chandoo Patrick Kerrigan Produced with the assistance of Canada The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Actra Toybox Medallion PFA Film Video Audio Dolby Digital In Selected Theatres © 2002 Annemation II Productions Inc. Sullivan Animation Category:Credits